User talk:Lord DooDoo
I love me, now who wants to visit my pet!!?!!?!??--Lord DooDoo 19:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Your question on Gonk's talk page Hello there Lord DooDoo and welcome to Darthipedia, To answer the question you asked on Gonk's talk page, a wiki logo can be uploaded with the name file:Wiki.png. The file with this name is automatically displayed as the wiki's logo. If you're looking for information about actually "making" or editing an image or if you have any further question regarding Wiki logos, you can always ask on the central wikia. I hope this answers your question, feel free to contact me or another administrator if you have more questions. have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Images Ohai, could you provide a source and licence for these images: File:180px-Force.gif , File:140px-Babfing.jpg and File:Rawr.gif to make them comply with our image policy. For more information see this. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to Madclaw Yeah, they were found on Uncylopedia. If that is not enough, then I will delete them. Thanks for letting me know. *Well thats the thing, you can't actually delete them. The best thing to do is add the relevant information with the Information template on he file itself. This guide will help you with that. If you choose to have the images deleted let me or one of the other admins know. Also please sign your posts with ~~~~. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) **That looks hard, so you can delete them if you want. --Lord DooDoo 15:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo ***Done. For future references, if you need help with sourcing images feel free to contact myself or another user on the matter. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Okey. Thanks. --Lord DooDoo 15:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Hello, everybody! I am giving away my wiki, the Do it Yourself wiki. The first person to respond wins my wiki. Completely. Total control. You get the picture. Starts now. I will look here tomorrow.--Lord DooDoo 16:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo *OOOHH! OOHHH! I want the wiki! I want the wiki! Pick meeeee! — 'SG ' 'needed' 17:48, 14 July 2009 (UTC) **Can I has ops please? I have great plans for this wiki. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 17:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ***You can both have it.--Lord DooDoo 14:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Heh heh heh. I thought I'd be banned for sure... not like I want to. You want the wiki together?--Lord DooDoo 12:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo RE: I... I... this is the greatest day of my entire life. You have made my soul complete. Thank you, Mr. DooDoo. Thank you. **sniff** — SG ''' ''needed'' 20:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *Hey, man, don't sweat it. Yeah, I hated that wiki. --Lord DooDoo 02:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo *I will hug it a kiss it and call it my love child. Thank you for this amazing gift. '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) *Well, one of my main jobs here is to bring joy. The other is to edit and male.--Lord DooDoo 12:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo Ninja's talk page I believe I can answer your question to StarNinja. The article was speedy deleted because it completely failed to follow our Manual of Style, handbook, Do's and Don'ts, and Layout Guide. While users aren't required to read those, it's encouraged to avoid the same mistakes you made. Simply put, the article was nothing more than misspellings and immature nasal humor, (that'd be booger humor) something that we don't exactly want our users making. I'd suggest you read those links given to you above to see what you should do when creating your next article. While Darthipedia is a humor wiki, it does indeed have standards. Thanks in advance and have an Evil-tastic Day. Cheers! — SG ''' ''needed'' 04:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Thank you SG1. Per all above. It may be a good idea to look through other articles on the site as well to get a feel for what should and shouldn't be written here. Cheers, '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) **Thank you. And I have been here reading in and out a lot. Far before I even joined. Thanks,--Lord DooDoo 15:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo